


Keep Your Friends Close

by NeoVenus22



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day back after Homecoming, Warren finds he suddenly has a new posse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close

Warren Peace didn't really expect to have a clot of sidekicks swarming around his locker when he came to school Monday morning. People didn't generally swarm around him. People generally went out of their way to avoid him.

"Hey, Warren, man, you think you wanna pair up for Save the Citizen today?" the glowy kid asked. If he didn't find the guy so completely irritating, Warren might actually have liked him. Kid had balls. No brains whatsoever, but balls.

"It's called Save the Citizen, not Save the Geek," he answered, opening his locker noisily and almost slamming the liquid kid in the nose. The kid must have been pretty used to having heavy objects swung at his face, because he ducked out of the way easily. Warren pretended not to notice. "I don't want to end up losing because I had to keep checking over my shoulder to make sure you didn't trip over your shoelaces."

"Harsh, man," said the glowy kid good-naturedly. "Okay, anyway, so I think Magenta is, like, totally into me."

"But she's always mean to you," said the puddle kid.

"Yeah," said Warren. "Sometimes when people aren't nice to you, it means they want you to _go away_." He stared at them pointedly, but they ignored it.

"She's just trying to hide her love, bro! That's just something women do."

"Like either of you know the first thing about women," said Warren.

"What, like you do?" scoffed the glowy kid. "Layla left with Will."

"Yeah, but Warren was dancing with Freeze Girl," said the puddle kid. "She's older." Warren wondered why these two were in possession of such intimate details of his life. This stalking thing was completely bizarre.

"And older _woman_," said the glowy kid, impressed. "Nicely played."

"What's nicely played?" Layla asked, coming up to join them. Layla was the only one of these sidekick weirdos that Warren could even stomach for a handful of minutes, but she'd overplayed her hand by bringing the guinea pig.

"Warren's date Friday night," said the puddle kid.

"Anastasia?" said the guinea pig. "Man, she's perfect for you. All moody and stuff."

"We danced," said Warren. He hadn't meant to talk, because that would only encourage him, and yet the words spilled out like vomit. "Just one dance. It's not like we're getting married or anything, so drop it. I didn't even know her name before today."

"I'm sure you'll make an adorable couple," said Layla. She was unfailingly perky. Finally getting together with Stronghold must have been a huge deal for her. Which was nice, Warren guessed. For them. He would've almost been glad to have helped her, except the side effect seemed to be that the sidekicks would never, ever leave him alone.

The bell rang, the best sound he'd heard in a long time, and Warren made his escape quickly, without a goodbye. He suspected they'd hunt him down at lunch, too, and maybe in gym, but for the time being, he was hero class and was therefore free.

Except for when he walked into class, and there was Stronghold, in the desk next to his. Oh yeah. The Commander's kid was big-time hero class now. Great.

"Hey, man," said Stronghold, too cheerfully for a Monday morning. "So, uh, about the dance last week..."

Warren dropped his head to his desk and wished he had the power to go back in time.


End file.
